Life Lessons
by cArLaMp08
Summary: What happens when Hermione has to learn to ride a broomstick to graduate with honors and Malfoy is blackmailed into teaching her how? Read on… DracoHermione.


**A/N:**

Okay, so normally I don't write Dramione. Love reading it, yes. Writing it, no… But then again… I was hit by inspiration.. Tell me if it's any good…

**Disclaimer**: Let us all thank JK for creating HP... JK, not me..:p lol

* * *

**Life Lessons**

By: Carla P.

Chapter 1- Most Dreadful News

_November 7, 1997_

_Friday, 5:23 pm_

_Dumbledore's office_

A yellowed and crumpled bit of parchment was clutched in Hermione's right hand. She had received the note barely fifteen minutes ago, yet she had read and reread it until the words were imprinted in her mind. Words that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter about wildly as she had madly dashed towards Dumbledore's office.

Before dinner, an owl had tapped its beak on the window of Hermione's Head Girl Room and she had been surprised because a letter received at that hour could only mean an emergency.

After pulling the scroll open, she had dropped everything she was doing, grabbed her cloak hastily and broke into a mad dash towards the Headmaster's office. And before she had crushed the piece of parchment beyond redemption it had read:

_Ms Granger,_

_Your immediate presence is required by the Headmaster. He implores you to make haste._

_Yours,_

_M. McGonagall_

That was how she had found herself in Dumbledore's office before dinnertime biting her bottom lip nervously, a crumpled ball of parchment in her right hand. She was on the edge of her seat, barely able to keep still as her nerves frayed from worry and suspense. She stared at the Headmaster, her eyes pleading for an explanation of his sudden summons.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was sifting through papers, looking a bit ruffled. And Hermione, used to seeing him calm and unfazed, became even more worried, if that were possible.

Finally, after a lot of shuffling and hurried reading, Dumbledore raised his head and looked at the witch seated in front of him. Carefully setting down the sheaf of paper on his desk, he looked at her and broke into a small smile.

"Forgive me if the urgency of my note has caused you unnecessary worries, Ms Granger. As I have no doubt of the direness of the scenarios brewing in your head, I must ask that you erase them all. You are here because of a matter entirely separate from the war we had just won," began Dumbledore in his normally soothing voice.

Hermione visibly relaxed as she shed all thoughts of what could be going wrong with the war they had won, smiling because Dumbledore had guessed at her thoughts so accurately. She settled down more comfortably in her seat and looked at the Headmaster, silently begging him to go on.

Taking the cue, Dumbledore continued, "Am I speaking the truth when I say that it is quite unusual for my desk to be in a state of such chaos, Ms Granger?"

"Yes sir," Hermione answered, confused.

"And am I speaking the truth when I say that it is unusual for me to read papers and examine documents in the presence of anyone here in my office?" asked Dumbledore with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"You are, sir," replied Hermione leaving her more and more confused.

"And am I right when I say that you are wondering what urgent news has brought you here to my office that I could not wait another minute?" again, asked the witty, old professor.

"Correct, headmaster," answered Hermione.

"Well, I will not make you wait any longer, Ms Granger. Here." Professor Dumbledore handed Hermione some of the papers he had plucked from the pile on his desk.

Hermione wordlessly accepted them and examined the papers intently.

"As you can see, Ms Granger, the papers you hold in your hands are the records of your grades here in our beloved institution from the first year to present," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the papers in Hermione's hands.

Hermione merely nodded, the confusion returning as she ruffled through the pieces of parchment she held firmly in her hands.

"Please take a gander over at your entries from first year. I believe it is on the page marked 'two.'" Dumbledore put the tips of his hands together as he gazed at Hermione thoughtfully.

"I have them, sir." Hermione clutched at the paper zealously, showing them to Dumbledore.

"Yes, well, look at the space after "flying lessons," Ms Granger," replied Dumbledore gesturing that she read what was on the piece of paper.

"Umm, yes. It says— Oh! But what could this mean? I did not know," burst out Hermione, startled at what she had read.

"Tell me what you've noted, Ms Granger," said the headmaster kindly.

"It says, 'unaccomplished,' professor. But I didn't think we'd be graded," said Hermione worriedly.

"Actually, Ms Granger, flying lessons must be accomplished by students wishing to graduate from Hogwarts with honors," was the answer.

"Oh," said Hermione as comprehension, dawned on her face.

"I believe that now you understand, Ms Granger." And Dumbledore reached over for the documents that were handed back to him weakly.

"Yes. But can I take my lessons from anyone?" asked Hermione, who was once again biting her bottom lip.

"I'm afraid not, Ms Granger. It has to be from someone approved by your Head of House, who in this case, is Prof. McGonagall," replied the old man with an incline of his head.

"Then I just go to her then?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Ms Granger," was the soft reply.

"Well then, thank you for alerting me of this predicament, sir," said Hermione with a slight smile.

"It was done wholeheartedly, Ms Granger as I have no doubt you wish to graduate at the top of your class at the end of this school year," said Dumbledore with a responding smile.

"Very much, sir. Very much," was the simple answer.

"Well then, off you go, Ms Granger. Prof. McGonagall has been informed and will, no doubt, inform you of your arrangement regarding your flying lessons," said Dumbledore on a parting note.

And with a last polite bow, Hermione walked out of the door and into the landing above the spiral staircase. Beginning her descent, Hermione could feel the grains of worry start to creep to the back of her mind. She might have had the most O.W.L.'s and would probably have the most N.E.W.T.'s of her year, but if there was one thing she was loath to admit it was this— she was terrified of heights.

But, to graduate with the honors she knew she deserved, she knew that she was going to go through with it. Even if it killed her.

**

* * *

**Okay, I have no idea if that has potential.. Tell me… Because I want to continue this as a light hearted attempt at a Dramione..:D 


End file.
